Il ne reviendrait pas (bonus)
by Levi Valentois
Summary: Cette fiction contient les chapitres bonus liés à la fiction "il ne reviendrait pas".
1. Bonus chap 7

_Résumé : John vient juste de quitter le laboratoire. Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?_

_NdlA : Ce chapitre bonus se trouve après le chapitre sept de ma fiction sur Sherlock._

_Pour __ceux qui me rejoignent, allez d'abord ici pour tout comprendre : __ s/9016545/1/Il-ne-reviendrait-pas_

_J'ai préféré le mettre dans une rubrique à part pour rester en accord avec le nombre de chapitre. D'autres « chapitres bonus » viendront peut-être se joindre à celui-ci. Ça dépendra. XD_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Molly regarda John lui tourner le dos et sortir du laboratoire. Elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir dit ces mots là. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait, que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis dit :

-Vous pouvez venir. Je ne crois pas qu'il revienne.

Et Sherlock se leva.

Au moment même où il avait vu John arriver, il s'était accroupit derrière le bureau du laboratoire et il était resté immobile durant toute la conversation. John avait donc trouvé un stratagème pour filmer autre que l'ordinateur... Mais oui, comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ! Le caméscope reçu comme « cadeau » lors de l'une de leurs enquêtes. Comme quoi, même un humain comme le docteur pouvait faire preuve d'intelligence par moment.

-Merci, Molly. Vous avez joué votre rôle à la perfection malgré votre manque évident de talent pour mentir. John a du y croire et remettre vos hésitations sur le compte de la tristesse. Reprenons, voulez-vous ?

Molly réexamina une nouvelle fois l'échantillon au microscope mais posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Vous avez du voir dans quel état il est.

Sherlock la regarda quelques secondes, comme pour prendre le temps de juger si sa questions était pertinente ou pas.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Le mettre au courant alors que le danger n'est pas encore écarté, je refuse que sa vie soit à nouveau mise en péril par ma faute.

Molly le regarda fixement. John lui manquait. C'est vrai qu'il devait la trouver tellement pâle et insignifiante par rapport au médecin. C'était le seul être humain qui avait pu trouver grâce aux yeux du génie. Malgré tout, c'était elle qu'il était venu voir lorsqu'il avait comprit que Jim voulait sa mort. Il avait survécu mais il avait décidé de vivre caché. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi. Ce devait être important.

-Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas prudent d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'appartement cette nuit. D'autant plus que vous saviez qu'il y serait n'est-ce pas ?

-En réalité, non. Mais j'avais quand même envisagé la possibilité, à quoi envoyer quelqu'un d'autre sinon.

-Parce que vous aimez ça : jouer vous faire passer pour mort ou -parfois- pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard sombre. Oui, il aimait peut-être ça mais devoir sans cesse se cacher devenait pesant, l'absence de John à ses côtés l'était aussi. Molly comprit qu'elle y avait été un peu fort. Une personne ordinaire l'aurait pris comme une constatation ou un avis mais pas lui. Car le détective n'était pas comme tout le monde : il était Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Bonus chap 10

_Résumé : Molly revient de sa visite au 221b Baker Street. Sherlock l'attend au laboratoire et se rend compte sans peine de l'endroit où elle est allée._

_NdlA : Ce chapitre bonus se trouve après le chapitre dix de ma fiction sur Sherlock._

_Pour ceux qui me rejoignent, allez d'abord ici pour tout comprendre : __ s/9016545/1/Il-ne-rev__iendrait-pas_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

-Molly !

La jeune médecin sursauta : Sherlock n'aurait pas du se trouver au laboratoire si tard dans la nuit.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

-Moi si, justement. J'ai remis le résultat des analyses à la police, anonymement bien sûr. J'étais venu vous mettre au courant. Je vous ai attendu, savez-vous lui dit sur un ton qui laissait penser qu'elle aurait du le savoir et ainsi se dépêcher de revenir. Alors, où étiez-vous ?

-Juste faire quelques courses.

-Ah bon ? Vous n'auriez pas oublié de mentir ?

-Non, je...

-Molly, Molly, si vous étiez allée faire des emplettes où sont donc vos sacs ?

Comme Molly ne répondait pas, le détective se permit d'exciser un léger sourire.

-Comment allait-il ?

-Qui ça ?

-Allons. Si vous ne voulez pas me parler, c'est qu'il y a évidement un rapport avec John.

La jeune docteuresse le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Sherlock répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-Il est évident que d'une part, vous le considérez comme un rival et que d'une autre part, vous avez peur de me dire ce que vous avez fait. Alors, Molly, qu'avez-vous fait de si compromettant que pour avoir de m'en parler ?

-Je suis allée m'excuser pour la dernière fois.

-Bonne réponse. Mais que me cachez-vous d'autres car il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock s'était levé et se tenait devant la jeune femme. Sa grande taille arrivait toujours à impressionner les gens, excepté John qui n'avait jamais bronché. Comme Molly ne lui répondait pas, Sherlock s'éloigna et se détourna pour réfléchir mais aussi lui cacher son expression lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-Vous vouliez tout lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confessa-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

-Comment allait-il ?

-Bien, je crois. Il semblait même assez content.

-Content ?

Sherlock s'était à nouveau tourné pour être face à Molly. Il avait dit ce mot comme si John n'avait pas le droit d'être content sans lui ou que, peut-être, le docteur lui manquait assez pour qu'il soit tenté de demander :

-A quoi ressemblai-t-il ? Avait-il quelque chose de distinctif ou d'inhabituel ?

-Oh... Et bien, il était rasé et portait une chemise bleu claire. Madame Hudson était là elle aussi.

-Restez concentrée sur John. Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre ?

-Maintenant que vous le dite, il avait un papier à la main. Une sorte de bandelette blanche avec des chiffres inscrits dessus. Sherlock ?

Le détective venait de faire une grimace : John avait finalement trouvé sa réserve de cigarettes. Le médecin avait sûrement du mettre le foutoir partout dans sa chambre. Il ne retrouverait plus rien lorsqu'il rentrerait.

-Excusez-moi un instant : je dois passer un appel urgent.

Le détective laissa seule la jeune doctoresse. Si John avait trouvé le code, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il trouve la solution. C'était en partie cette lucidité, mais bien d'autres choses aussi, qui l'avaient séduit. Il suivait rarement son instinct et cette fois, ça pouvait se retourner contre lui. John devait attendre encore un peu avant de le revoir. Il fallait lui faire perdre du temps.


	3. Bonus chap 12

_Résumé : Irène Adler vient de finir sa conversation avec John. Elle vient de refermer la porte. Il faut qu'elle appelle le détective pour lui dire que John a trouvé la maison._

_NdlA : Ce chapitre bonus se trouve après le chapitre douze de ma fiction sur Sherlock._

_Pour ceux qui me rejoignent, allez d'abord ici pour tout comprendre : __ s/9016545/1/Il-ne-reviendrait-pas_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Irène venait de refermer la porte d'entrée. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle avait voulu dire la vérité au docteur. John l'avait émue d'une certaine façon. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort du détective dans la presse, celui-ci était venu à Major Line pour lui expliquer la situation. Et ce juste quelques jours après son « suicide ». Ces quelques jours lui avaient suffis pour avoir un avant goût du deuil et de la souffrance de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime. Lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte, elle avait ouvert à un homme amoché : sa tête était encore blessée par le coup qu'il avait reçus en sautant mais ses capacités et son cynisme semblait intact. Il avait malgré tout montré une sorte de regret ou de manque face à l'absence de John. Il continuait à lui parler et à l'appeler même si celui-ci ne pouvait l'entendre. Ce qui avait ému « la femme » pourtant inébranlable habituellement était ce qu'elle avait vu en John. Celui-ci ne devait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il dégageait : une douleur sourde de peine et de manque. Elle n'avait vécu cela que quelques secondes mais lui, il transportait ce fardeau depuis des semaines. Comment faisait-il pour rester si critique et si fort ? Il fallait qu'il sache que Sherlock était encore en vie : il méritait la vérité. Malgré cette pointe qu'elle avait ressentit dans son cœur, Irène s'était retenue. Sherlock devait avoir ses raisons de garder son ami dans l'ignorance. Après avoir reprit son aplomb, Irène décida d'appeler le détective consultant.

-Irène, que me vaut le plaisir. Répondit sa voix grave à l'autre bout du combiné.

-John est venu me rendre une visite impromptue.

Il y eut un silence, juste quelques secondes. Comme si le détective enregistrait la nouvelle information.

-Et ? Que voulait-il ?

-Des réponses, manifestement. Il continue de chercher après des raisons à votre « suicide ».

-Et que lui avez-vous dit ?

-J'ai un peu attisé son appétit en lui laissant entendre que c'était pour le protéger que vous aviez fait le saut de l'ange. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, si ça peut le faire attendre un peu plus longtemps. C'est tout ?

-Sherlock, dites-lui. Si vous saviez comme il semble... éteint. C'est qu'il fait peine à voir. Vous pourriez passer, tout est enregistré sur les caméras de sécurité.

-Vous avez de la compassion pour lui. C'est peu courant de votre part, surtout envers lui. Ne vous en faites pas, John est fort, il saura m'attendre encore quelques temps.

-Il ne...

Irène aurait voulu continuer la conversation encore quelques instants mais Sherlock avait raccroché. Elle soupira. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais.


	4. Bonus chap 14

_Résumé : Le meurtre de Ronald Ader vient d'être rendue publique. Sherlock doit se rendre sur Park lane pour recueillir des informations sur le lieu du crime._

_NdlA : Ce chapitre bonus se trouve après le chapitre quatorze de ma fiction sur Sherlock._

_C'est grâce aux revieuws laissées que l'idée de l'écrire est venue: donc, un grand merci pour ça._

_Pour ceux qui me rejoignent, allez d'abord ici pour tout comprendre : __ s/9016545/1/I__l-ne-reviendrait-pas_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Sherlock se tenait droit devant la maison de Ronald Adair. Son regard enregistrait chaque détail. Une hypothèse qu'il avait faite venait de se confirmer. Il était impossible que quelqu'un ait pu monter à l'étage et redescendre sans laisser de traces. Il ne restait qu'une possibilité à cette énigme et elle s'appelait Sebastian Moran. Seul lui aurait pu réussir un travail si propre à une telle distance. Maintenant que le détective avait enregistré tous les détails importants de la maison, _il était temps_.

Sherlock n'était pas sûr de sa décision. C'était bien la première fois qu'il doutait sur un plan qu'il avait échafaudé. Mais il y avait tellement de chose qui allait découler de cet acte, tellement d'enjeu. Le plan qu'il avait concocté était parfait. Alors, tout se passerait bien. Malheureusement, un premier imprévu vint couper la route au détective : là, au milieu des badauds se tenait John. Ce n'était pas normal. Il était sensé être rentré à cette heure. Mais que faisait-il là ? Essayait-il de résoudre l'affaire ? C'était fort possible car depuis quelques temps, le docteur s'intéressait à nouveau aux enquêtes qui se déroulaient à Londres.

Le détective détourna le regard. Il avait blâmé Molly et Irène mais au fond, il était aussi faible qu'elle. Non, il restait Sherlock Holmes. Mais il avait à cet instant la même envie : aller vers lui, l'appeler et tout lui expliquer. Mais il fallait qu'il s'en tienne au plan. Premier point : retourner à l'appartement. Le détective décida de prendre un taxi. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il croisa le regard de John. Il arborait une expression que Sherlock ne lui connaissait pas. De la résignation. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Le docteur le regardait sans le voir, comme si il était une personne inconnue. Pourtant, il l'avait vu. Il l'avait reconnu. Sherlock avait vu sa reconnaissance. Pourtant, il ne courut pas après. Il resta là, sur le trottoir, sans bouger.

Sherlock arriva enfin devant le 221b Backer Street. Il sortit sa clé et se retrouva dans une situation semblable à celle du John quelques semaines plus tôt. Sherlock l'avait regardé, de loin, retourner à leur appartement. Il avait vu le dilemme du docteur. Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait dans la même situation. Il se demandait aussi si tourner la clé dans la serrure et passer la porte était une bonne idée. Sherlock rentra la clé et se passant une dernière fois son plan dans la tête, entra. Lorsque le hall s'ouvrit devant lui, Sherlock fut assaillit par les odeurs et les souvenirs. Un sentiment que jamais encore il n'avait ressentit monta en lui. Sherlock avait l'étrange impression d'être enfin rentré chez lui, pour la première fois depuis sa mort. Il était bien sûr déjà revenu à l'appartement. Mais cette fois, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus à le quitter, plus jamais.

-Sherlock…

Madame Hudson se tenait devant sa porte et regardait le détective comme un fantôme. Shelock pouvait voir à son expression qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Et ce ne devait pas être facile. Il était mort, enfin, sensé l'être.

-Madame Hudson.

Soudainement, elle se jeta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots. Sherlock fut surpris de cette réaction soudaine mais n'en fut pas choqué. D'une certaine façon, il était content, comme il pouvait l'être, d'avoir manqué à sa logeuse. Sherlock la mena à l'étage, la soutenant dans les escaliers. Parmi les sanglots, il avait comprit quelques mots. Elle répétait que son fils était revenu. Le détective se sentit vraiment heureux d'entendre ça. Il faut dire que ses relations avec sa mère avaient toujours été compliquées.

Alors que Sherlock retournait un peu tout dans la cuisine –John n'avait jamais su respecter son ordre- pour trouver de quoi pour essuyer le visage de sa logeuse. Contrairement au plan du détective, il trouva madame Hudson au téléphone avec John, sans aucun doute. Ça contrariait quelque peu ce qu'il avait prévu car John allait revenir plus tôt à l'appartement. Le détective aurait donc moins de temps pour expliquer la suite des opérations à sa logeuse.

Au moment où Sherlock finissait sa dernière phrase, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il y eut des pas au rez-de-chaussée. Puis, suivirent ceux de l'escalier. Madame Hudson se proposa pour faire du thé ce qui laissa Sherlock seul face à la porte. Saisissant un livre qui traînait par réflexe, le détective eut l'impression que le temps s'était ralentit. Il entendait les marches qui craquaient, il vit la porte s'ouvrir mais tellement lentement. C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. John ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il semblait comme collé au planché. Il se tenait droit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et lorsque que le docteur l'appela avec cette envie de croire dans la voix, Sherlock lui répondit. Il le fit de la même manière qu'il aurait pu le faire quelques mois plus tôt. Cela faisait tellement de bien: pouvoir lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

Mais la réaction qu'il eut ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Le détective vit son ami perdre pied et s'effondrer. Il plongea vers lui pour le rattraper avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua la respiration haletante du docteur. Avait-il courut tout au long du chemin ? Oui, c'était bien possible car John avait cette façon toute particulière de montrer sa dévotion. Elle celle-ci lui avait manqué. Même si il l'avait vu de loin, ne pas pouvoir la partager avait été un enfer. À cet instant précis, ce que Sherlock désirait le plus au monde était que le docteur ouvre les yeux et qu'ainsi, il puisse tout lui expliquer : pourquoi cette supercherie, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit.

Mais ce qui importait le plus était que tout revienne comme avant. Car maintenant qu'il était de retour, Sherlock ne comptait pas repartir de si tôt car il le savait : il était chez lui.


End file.
